Chandeliers and pendant lights are lighting devices that hang from a ceiling. Typically, a chandeliers or a pendant light is supported from a ceiling mount by a cord, chain, or pipe with an upper end attached to the ceiling mount, and a lower end attached to the lighting device. The lighting devices often include one or more shades and one or more lights such as one or more light bulbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,714,775 issued to Bracher et al. discloses light fixtures, which permit electrical power transmission to light sources, such as LEDs, through the light fixture suspension elements. The light fixtures include a first ring suspended by a plurality of first cords, and a second ring suspended by a plurality of second cords from the first ring. At least one of the first ring and the second ring includes a plurality of light sources. At least one of the plurality of first cords and at least one of the plurality of the second cords are adapted to transmit electrical power to the plurality of light sources.